


Four Little Words

by 3starJeneral



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s10e12 Line in the Sand, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:43:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3starJeneral/pseuds/3starJeneral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whilst laying gravely injured, four simple words uttered by Samantha Carter, become the most important words Cameron Mitchell has ever heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> Just taking these awesome characters for a spin on the carousel. Unfortunately, they're still not mine. 
> 
> Fabulously Beta'd by wacky_jacqs and Agrainne24
> 
> Reviews welcome.

Four little words ,Four simple , insignificant words. Sam felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked at Cam and whispered "The password is Fishing"  
  
How strange, Sam thought, that these four little words could evoke such strong memories. She allowed her eyes to close momentarily, taking care not to let her body relax too much. Memories of Jack O' Neill flashed before her eyes. Was this the end she thought? She would gladly welcome death if these images of Jack would guide her to the afterlife.  
Images of Jack and his cabin by the lake.  Memories, not of her former CO, but of HER Jack.  
Thoughts suddenly rushed forward and flooded her mind . Would she ever see him again? Judging by the searing pain she was experiencing, she highly doubted it. Would he know how deeply she loved him?, had she said the words enough?  
Sam wondered if she would ever again feel that instant tingle that made the little hairs on the back of her neck stand to attention whenever she sensed him near. Would she ever feel the safety of his arms around her again, the warmth of his breath on her neck or the searing heat of his kiss as he enveloped her in his embrace? She needed him, he was her constant, her centre.  
 

ams curt " Sam" brought her back from her wandering thoughts of Jack. Milliseconds had passed , but as always, for Sam, Jack had made time stand still.  She looked knowingly at Cam as the importance of her quietly uttered words slowly dawned on him. He was sure he saw her thumb graze over the third finger on her left hand. Realisation hit and everything suddenly made perfect sense. How could he not have seen what was clearly right in front of his face the whole time? Sure, he had heard the whispered rumours along the corridors and around the tables in the mess hall of the SGC. Rumours of the REAL reason General O'Neill had left for Washington and why Sam had a sudden spring to her step. He had never really been one to listen to idle gossip but maybe he should've paid more attention?! Suddenly all Sam's meetings and extended stays in Washington made perfect sense to him. "Official SGC /Homeworld Security matters" his ass! He really was far too engrossed in his work to notice the little things!

  
He caught her eye and smiled knowingly , mouthed "Really?" and she gave an almost imperceptible nod.

  
The gravity of those four words hit him like a staff blast to the chest. There was no way he was letting this woman slip away from life ,not after she and the General had spent eight long years waiting and there was definitely NO WAY he was going to be the one to deliver THAT news to Jack O'Neill. Sure, the man was in his fifties but Cam was pretty sure the General would kick his ass into next week. No no no WAY,  they had finally allowed themselves the chance at happiness and he was getting her home, if he had to kill every Prior in the village with his bare hands to achieve that goal. She deserved her happy ending, they both did. They'd waited long enough.

 

  
Four little words , "The Password is Fishing"

Four simple little words- that meant everything...

The most important words he'd ever heard.


End file.
